DERR!
by The King of Awesome
Summary: dont' laugh! i couldn't think of a name! anyways it's yaoi, so you don't like, you don't read. what happens when the king of games comed to duel acadimy? chaos? plus add a couple of yaoi lovers and you have major chaos! updated! yay
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari: UGG! I've been wanting to make a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction for a while and know i am! Ya! and because i don't know their japanese names, i'll use the english dub! If anyone wants to tell me their japanese names, then do it on the review please, my e-mail account isn't working!**

**Jaden: okay... um, what made you to write one if you haven't even wrote a yu-gi-oh one? **

**Hikari: because i wanted to write a yu-gi-oh gx on, with yugi and other people in it! I know their japanese names!**

**Jaden: but you don't know ours?**

**Hikari: nope! **

**Jaden: why not!**

**Hikari: because i just started watching the show a month ago on Cartoon Network!**

**Jaden: so? **

**Hikari: and i've seen every episode that they've aired!**

**Jaden: big woop!**

**Syris: ano... are you guys fighting again?**

**Hikari/Jaden: NO!**

**Syris: ano... you sure?**

**Hikari/Jaden: yes**

**Syris: okay...**

**Zane: just forget it syris...**

**Syris: okay...**

**Chazz: do i appear?**

**Hikari: ya, cause your sexy!**

**Chazz: O.o**

**Hikari: MUHAHAHA!**

**Zane: Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Hikari: ya. cause if i did, there would be yaoi galore! and no more HEART OF THE CARDS! THAT FREAKS ME OUT!**

**Yugi: but...but... the heart...**

**Hikari: SHUT IT!**

**Yugi/scared/ you scared me...**

**Hikari: i'm so sorry/squeezes yugi to death/ anyways, i can't think of anyone being the seme for our little yugi! if anyone has suggestions on to who should be little yugi's seme, review! on, there is shounen-ai in this! don't like, don't read. there will be oc's so be warned... oc's will include me! and other people maybe! kay! hope you likie! Oh... and my spelling is way off! so, don't bitch and tell me that it's wrong.**

Derr!

The King of Games Comes to Duel Academy and Falls on his Face.

"Okay Sy, you ready?" Jaden asked his friend. If you couldn't figure it out, they were dueling.

"Yep. I send out Steamroid in defence mode and that's all." Syris smiled.

"Okay, now my turn." Jaden drew his card and smiled in triumph. "Here it comes Sy! I use polymerization and fuse The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and The Elemental Hero Avian to make The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He smiled happily. "Now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Steamroid now!" Jaden smiled again and Syris frowned.

"I lost again!" Syris slouched. Jaden patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Sy, you'll get the hang of this." They were in the Slifer dorm room. "We should go outside!" Jaden smiled and Syris blushed.

"Ya...we should..." he looked at the ground. Jaden put his shoes on and dragged Syris out the door.

"HEY! JADEN!" Syris yelled, his shoes weren't even on. Jaden wasn't in any mood to stop. They were now out in the open. Jaden sniffed the air.

"That's some quality air Syris!" He smirked. Syris just nodded. Then there was a scream and a yell directed to Syris.

"WATCH OUT!" Syris turned around and slammed right into him. Jaden took this time to look at his little friend.

"Omigod! Are you okay Syris!" Syris was knocked out, and so was the other person. The other person had a hat on, so you couldn't see his hair. He poked the other dude and then a taller person entered the scene.

"He tripped and fell..." He said. Jaden looked up and was star struck.

"You're Seto Kaiba!" He pointed his finger at him.

"So what if I am?" He asked, looking all bitchy like. Jaden was speechless. Seto looked at the fallen idiot. (aka the other one.)

"He's an idiot..." Seto sighed.

"Ya, an idiot that ran into my friend!" Jaden growled. Just then, the idiot woke up and immediately stood up and tried to apologize to the poor Syris, who was still knocked out.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make it up!" he bowed over and over again.

"Anyways," Jaden said breaking his apologizing, "I'm Jaden, and you are?" The other smiled.

"I'm Yugi Motou!" Right there and then, Jaden fainted.

**Hikari: How'd you like it! anyways, remember i want japanese names! Loves and Kisses!**

**Jaden: I MET YUGI!**

**Syris: he knocked me out...**

**Hikari: review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: HIYA! I'M UPDATING! and I thank you guys who gave me their Japanese names! I'm gunna use them now! I'll make a list for people who don't know! I'm using what Setosgirl01 gave me! she's so nice!**

**Jaden Yuki - Yuki Judai  
Syrus Truesdale - Marafuji Sho  
Chumley Huffington - Maeda Hayato  
Chazz Princeton - Manjoume Jun  
Alexis Rhodes - Tenjouin Asuka  
Bastion Misawa - Misawa Daichi  
Zane Truesdale - Marafuji Ryo  
Dr. Banner - Daitoguchi-sensei  
Dr. Crowler - Chronos-sensei**

**I'm also going to ask a stupid questing...who's Banner? I know, stupid, but hey! it's not my fault!**

**Sho: wow...**

**Judai: interesting...**

**Jun: very...**

**Hikari/glomps Jun/**

**Jun/ help...me...**

**Daichi: Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-OhGX. If she did, then the world would die.**

**Judai: NOW ONWARD WITH THEH STROY!**

**Hikari: OH! and to those who all reviewed thank you so much and for that one that gave me "Constructive Criticism" as you put it, thank you and I will use that for future reference... but in MY story, He fainted, so live with it... oh, and WHO SHOULD YUGI BE WITH? I NEED HELPS! YOU CAST YOUR VOTE! CHOOSE ANY MALE THAT YOU THINK IS CUTE!**

Derr!

In Which Judai Meets The King of Games and In Which Someone New Makes Her Entrance.

A couple hours past after Judai fainted and Sho was knocked out. Yugi and Seto, mostly Yugi, didn't know what to do. Yugi was pacing while Seto sat down and sighed.

"You have to stop doing that. You're going to put a hole in the ground." Seto pointed out. Yugi didn't listen.

"But it's all my fault! First I trip and fall on that poor person, then when I said my name, he fainted!" Yugi whined. They heard movement and saw that Judai was waking up. Yugi ran towards him.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you fainted." He was bowing repeatedly. Judai waved it off.

"I'm sorry. It was just shock, that's all!" He smiled. Yugi calmed down and Seto looked over at Sho.

"What about that one?" Judai shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll come around soon. Anyways, why are you guys here?" He asked, getting over his shock. Yugi started to fiddle with his fingers while Seto answered.

"We're here to drop a new student off because we were assigned to do so." He mumbled the last part. Judai got the whole thing though.

"That's nice." Judai smiled and Sho was coming around. Judai looked at Sho and ran to him, then hugging him.

"I'm so glad you don't have a concussion or something!" Judai said while Sho was trying to breathe.

"I think I'm going to die of air loss Judai..." He was be suffocated by accident. Judai smiled sheepishly and let go of him.

"Sorry. Anyways, guess what Sho?" Judai was really excited now.

"What?" Sho didn't have a choice really.

"The person that knocked you out was Yugi and he and Seto are here to drop off some kid!" Judai was hyper now. No doubt about that. (AN: REMEMBER! MY FANFIC! JUDAI WILL BE HYPER!) Sho couldn't believe his ears.

"Nani?" Sho was in big shock now. Yugi went over to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I tripped then fell! I'm really..." Sho shut him up.

"It's okay! Really. I have those moments sometimes too." He was trying to calm Yugi down, and it worked. Yugi nodded and then they heard a very, very loud, off key singing... (AN: YES! OFF KEY! I can sing well, if i wanted to...)

"DANCE, DANCE WE'RE FALLING APART TO HALF TIME! DANCE, DANCE AND THESE ARE THE LIVES YOU LOVE TO LEAD! DANCE THIS IS THE WAY THEY'D LOOK IF THEY KNEW HOW MISERY LOVED ME INTO BED WITH ME!" Everyone covered their ears. The noise stopped and a girl came into the clearing saying only one thing.

"SETO-KUN!" She ran and glomped her. "I MISSED YOU! YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT ME AND I GOT SCARED!" She hugged him like no tomorrow. Seto was twitching and everyone else laughed. Yugi stepped in.

"Maybe you should get off now, before he gets even madder..." Yugi tired to coax her to stop. The girl nodded. She stood up dusting off her uniform, which was red.

"So you're the new person! And you're in Slifer! That's even cooler!" Judai smiled and the girl smiled too. She wore a male version, because she didn't want to wear a female version. She had hair that went to the end of her shoulder blades. It was light brown with blond bangs and streaks. She had green hazel eyes and oval shaped glasses.

"Hi. I'm Hikari Hyö and I can't wait to see everyone!" She smiled everyone, but Seto, smiled back.

**Hikari: how was this chappie? Did everyone like?**

**Judai: i didn't**

**Sho: I'm not sure...**

**Jun: I wasn't even in it!**

**Hikari: JUN/glomps/**

**Sho: maybe it's better if you didn't...**

**Jun: I'M...gunna...die...**

**Seto: ...**

**Yugi: review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari: guess who's back! with a brand new rap! HAHA!**

**Judai: okay, with all those people complaining about the Japanese names, then either get used to it or something... she's obsessed with the names.**

**Hikari: AM NOT!**

**Yugi: maybe you guys shouldn't talk...**

**Judai: ya Hikari, maybe you shouldn't talk...**

**Hikari: but i'm the authoress! I can do what i want!**

**Seto: ...**

**Hikari: SETO-KUN/glomps/**

**Seto: get...off...me!**

**Judai: okay... Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and it's characters. She owns her characters though!**

**Hikari: Seto-kun/snuggle/**

**Seto: GET OFF ME!**

**Judai: oh! and this is what you've been waiting for! PAIRINGS!**

**Hikari: Okay! here are the pairings! Ehem! I just lost it...**

**Judai: YOU IDIOT!**

**Hikari: OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY! **

Derr!

In Which Hikari Makes New Friends and Kurai Comes to the Scene.

After that whole fiasco, everyone calmed down... or everyone except Hikari did.

"So, what are your names? I already know Yugi-chan (AN: Yes Yugi-chan cause it's cute!) and Seto-kun." Judai spoke first.

"I'm Yuki Judai and this is Marafuji Sho." "I can introduce myself Judai." Sho interrupted "Anyways, it's really cool that you're coming to this school!" Judai finished. Hikari nodded her head.

"That's cool. Anyways, what do you guys have to eat around here?" She asked patting her stomach.

"Well, follow us and we'll show you! It's around lunch anyways." Judai smiled and ran to the dorms while everyone else followed. After a while, because Hikari always wanted to go off somewhere, they made it to the dorms.

"Wow... these dorms suck." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Ya, but at least we get food!" Judai smiled then ran to his dorm.

"HEY! HAYATO! WE HAVE NEW PEOPLE HERE!" Judai yelled banging on the dorm door. They heard mumbling then the door opened.

"What's all that yelling about?" He rubbed his eye. Oh yes, he was sleeping.

"We have a new person here!" He pointed to Hikari.

"HELLO MISTER!" She waved furiously. Hayato waved back in a tired manner.

"You woke me up for that?" he said bluntly.

"Yep! Isn't it cool?" Judai was beaming all right.

"Whatever. Wake me up later." He closed the door. Judai still stood there.

"Okay then...we'll get some food now." He walked to the cafeteria, the others trailing him. When they reached it though, Hikari stopped. Judai turned to her.

"Hey! Why are you stopping! The foods in there!" He waved his arms around.

"We forgot about Kurai...WE NEED KURAI!" She wailed. Seto and Yugi looked at each other then sighed. Sho didn't know what was going on and Judai was making it worse.

"We don't need a Kurai or anything! We need food!"

"NO! WE NEED KURAI NOW!"

"NO WE DON'T!"

"YES WE DO!"

"NO WE DON'T!"

"YES WE DO!"

"NO WE DON'T!"

"YES WE..." "Are you whining again Hikari?" Hikari stopped and turned around. Her face beamed.

"KURAI-SAMA!" She ran and glomped the poor person behind her.

"Oh Kurai-sama! I missed you so much! They said to start eating without you!" Hikari hugged Kurai to death. Kurai was a girl, just to let you know. She had long dark brown hair with blonde bangs (AN: which were recently done might I add...) and dark brown eyes. Her hair was usually done in a low ponytail. Her uniform, which was a male version too, wasn't red. It was blue. Hikari noticed.

"Hey. Why is your uniform blue and not red?"

"Because we're in different dorms."

"NANI?" Hikari panicked. She ran around the room panicking.

"Calm down Hikari. You need to calm down. Just calm down... Just...oh forget it." Kurai gave up. Once she got going on something, she didn't stop.

"Does anyone care 'bout me? I had to haul a Kaiba Jr all the way here ya'know!" A new person arrived in the room.

"Sorry Jou. We got caught up in things." Yugi apologized. That's right everyone! It's our favorite person Katsuya Jounouchi! Yay for him! Seto just smirked.

"I guess that was just too hard for you, huh?"

"IT WAS NOT! It was just...just..." he was lost for words.

"Hikari, are you done now?" Kurai poked the tired girl.

"Yep! Let's eat!" She jumped up and was ready to go again.

**Hikari: i know, i know. it was a bit boring, right? **

**Judai: um...**

**Sho: uhhh...**

**Hayato: i was tired and this is what you do to me!**

**Hikari: shut up...**

**Hayato: okay...**

**Jun: why am i appearing in this thing again?**

**Hikari: casue i commanded it. /glomps Jun/**

**Jun: help!**

**Jounouchi: REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari: OMG! i've been having the WORST writers block with the rest of my stories/whines/ anyways... I've been good about updating this story though! yay! go me!**

**Judai: you are one crazy chick i tell ya.**

**Hikari: well... uh...**

**Kurai: you can't deny that one...**

**Hikari: KURAI-SAMA! THAT WAS MEAN!**

**Kurai: you brought it on yourself...**

**Judai: HA!**

**Hikari: shut up...**

**Judai: maybe i don't wanna...**

**Hikari: then i'll pair you up with Asuka!**

**Judai: NO!**

**Hikari: HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sho: that's was interesting...**

**Ryo: no kidding... **

**Daichi: Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...for if she did... then my the world rest in peace...**

**Hikari: THAT WAS SO SWEET DAICHI!**

**Judai: NOW the pairings! yay!**

**Hikari: i have thought long and hard...and with the help of my friend...I HAVE GOTTEN IT! okay! It's going to be DUN DUN DUN!**

**JunxJudai... i've gotten fond.,. REALLY fond of that pairing... and uh... that's all i really remember actually! ehhe!**

**Jun: nice going! YOU ARE AN EVIL LITTLE...**

**Hikari: ON WITH THEH STORY!**

Derr!

In Which Hikari Accidentally Makes Fun of Chronos-sensei and Accidentally Makes Enemies Kiss.

So, the next day, Yugi, Seto, and Jounouchi got to sleep in! Yay for them! While everyone else went to class. First class was with Chronos-sensei.

"So, uh, what's the teacher like?" Hikari asked Judai. Judai looked at her.

"Well, uh..." He didn't really want to spoil it for her. "You'll find out soon enough!" He waved it off and walked into the classroom. From there, they (Hikari, Judai, Sho) sat down.

"Welcome class!" Chronos-sensei said ever so cheerfully... (AN: ew...gross!) "Today we'll..." He turned to look at Hikari, who raised her hand.

"Yes miss?" He glanced at her.

"Well, uh... why are you wearing lipstick?" He twitched. "And uh...why do you freak me out?" He twitched again. "And why are you wearing frilly pink stuff?" He couldn't take it anymore.

"You have better to be quiet miss... uh..." "Hikari." "Hikari, and DON'T say things that are out of line." He finished off.

"But it wasn't out of line. I was freely speaking my mind because you really freak me out!" She finished. Kurai sighed. Walking over to her, she patted her head.

"Hikari, I know that he looks a bit scary, but he is the teacher." Hikari looked up.

"That's a he? I just thought it was an ugly girl that was flat and didn't have the right outfit on! I'M SO SORRY MISTER DUDE!" Kurai shook her head.

"Quite the life I live..." She mumbled to herself as Hikari apologized repeatedly. Judai laughed so hard he was starting to cry. Sho was giggling, and well, everyone was laughing.

"Don't laugh children! It wasn't that funny!" Chronos-sensei yelled.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Dude!" "Chronos-sensei." "Chronos-sensei! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone just GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled and everyone left, chuckling a bit more. As Hikari left, Judai, Sho, and Kurai ran up to her.

"That was the BEST thing I've ever heard in that class!" Judai said enthusiastically. Sho nodded in agreement and Kurai, well, she sighed.

"Nice job Hikari. I bet you and him are going to be nice friends."

"I DON'T WANNA BE HIS FRIEND!" She whined. After her whining fit, she saw someone that really caught her eye. It just happened to be his unlucky day. (AN: She's behind the person and if you can't guess who it is... then you are DENSE!) She ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"HI!" She smiled while the poor person was face down. Judai laughed again, Sho was just in shock, and Kurai smacked her head on the wall.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"First tell me your name."

"It's Manjoume Jun! Now get off!" Judai laughed even harder now. Walking up to him, he laughed.

"Wow! That was just outrageous! I never thought that this would happen to you!" He squatted close to his level, pointed, and laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jun-kun! Hey! That rhymed! Haha!" She got off him and dusted herself off. Jun, on the other hand, got up and glared at her, then dusted himself off. Judai stood up and kept on laughing, still not being able to get over the fact that he was on the ground.

"Stop laughing!" Jun commanded him. But, since when does Judai do anything like that? Well, Jun got mad, Judai kept on laughing and Hikari couldn't resist. She "accidentally" shoved Jun right into Judai. Then right there and then, they kissed. Sho was shocked, everyone that was watching was stunned, Kurai sighed and grabbed a smirking Hikari away.

**Hikari: HAHA! SEE YA LATER! no time for a witty comment... evil dads!**

**Jun: HAHA!**

**Judai: haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikari: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Judai: please save us all!**

**Hikari: shut up! i'm gunna make this short... maybe I'll add Malik into the mix... acting all girly...hehe then add BAKURA! YAY!**

**Judai: you just love torturing us don't you?**

**Hikari: maybe... oh! and i'm going to add a new friend into the mix! HAHA!**

**Judai: is she anything like you?**

**Hikari: mehbeh...**

**Judai: lord help us all...**

**Hikari: bleh! anyways... i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX which i do wish though... anyways more on theh pairings! let's see now... **

**Hikari: bleh! anyways... i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX which i do wish though... anyways more on theh pairings! let's see now... Yami (yesh! i need my Yami dosage) and Seto ( in LOVE WITH THE PAIRING! YAY!) and soon there will be more!**

Derr!

In Which the Destructive Duo come to the Academy and Bara Screams her Head Off.

Jun was too shocked to know what happened. First he was tackled to the ground by a mad girl (AN: HEY! THAT WANSN'T NICE JUN!) then he found himself kissing Judai! What did he do to deserve this? Judai on the other hand...well... was just as shocked. They pulled apart and blushed. Sho poked Judai.

"Eh, Judai? You okay?" He just nodded.

"Let's get going Sho." Judai said and walked away, Sho following him. Jun was mad!

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He shouted and ran after them. Kurai on the other hand scolded Hikari.

"How COULD you do that?"

"They were asking for it! I couldn't help it!"

"Well you need to. Or else who knows what is going to happen!"

"Nothing's going to happen Kurai!"

"How do..." They were interrupted by an explosion.

"DO IT AGAIN BAKURA!" A young man's voice rang.

"In a bit!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Come on! Just one more:

"No and get your girly ass out of my way!"

"You're so mean!" Hikari ran to comfort the poor person.

"It's okay Malik. Bakura's just being insensitive. AS USUAL!" She screamed out the last part.

"I am NOT!" He yelled.

"Sure you ain't." Hikari glared, her American accent showing.

"I am not!" Bakura had it. He stormed off leaving Malik all alone.

"He LEFT ME!" He hugged onto Hikari. Kurai sighed.

"Another day in the life of Kurai Komodori... my life is over..." She rubbed her temples. Yugi, Seto and Jounouchi ran over to them.

"We heard the explosion so we figured that we should see what was going on!" Yugi said happily.

"It was just Bakura being mean to Malik. Look at him!" She pointed to the Egyptian boy still hugging her and crying somewhat.

"Poor Malik..." Yugi said. Seto and Jounouchi couldn't give a damn.

"You woke us up for that?" Jounouchi asked. Seto nodded.

"So?" Yugi protested.

"Hey Hikari! I think You-Know-Who's coming!" Kurai yelled and Hikari dropped Malik and ran off. Malik sniffled.

"There, there Malik." Kurai reassured him. He nodded and everyone else looked at each other.

"Doom is upon us, isn't it?" Bakura asked, just coming back. Malik just turned his head and pouted.

"I'm so sorry Malik? Forgive me?"

"No."

"Come on!" Bakura walked over to Malik and squatted right in front of him.

"No." Bakura sighed. He kissed Malik passionately. After a couple minutes, they broke off.

"Now I forgive you." Malik said as he went in for another kiss, but was interrupted by a scream.

"MY NON HENTAI EYES! THEY BURN!"

"MUHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE NON-YAOI PICTURE BARA! MUHAHAHA!"

"Hikari's at it again..." Kurai sighed.

"FEAR THE JUDAIXASUKA PAIRING! HAHA!"

"THEY BURN!" A young lady with short brownish reddish hair came running out with Hikari following her holding up a picture. The girl had brown eyes and wore a Ra male uniform.

"KURAI-SAMA!" The girl glomped Kurai.

"There, there Bara. Hikari! What did you do?" Kurai yelled.

"Easy, THIS! I'm getting my revenge because of my other fan fic! (AN: aka, meh Naruto one... read it!) And there's nothing you can do about it!" She held up the non-yaoi picture.

"IT BURNS!" Bara cried. Just then, Judai and a very mad Jun came running in.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLACKER!" Jun yelled. Judai was laughing because he was able to pull a prank on him. First, Hikari tripped Judai so he fell, then she tripped Jun, who fell on top of Judai, while he was rolling over onto his back. Therefore, they were in a very suggestive position.

"OOOH! This is JUCIY!" Malik squealed and pulled out is camera phone and took a picture.

"Don't you DARE!" Jun screamed at him. Then Bara pushed his head down and made them kiss for the second time.

"Nice work."

"You set it up!"

"OH YA!" they gave each other a hi-five.

"Doom is upon us all..." Kurai said.

**Hikari: i think that this was my LONGEST chapter yet! YAY!**

**Judai: you just hate me, don't you?**

**Hikari: mehbeh... **

**Jun: HA!**

**Hikari: JUN/glomps/**

**Jun: DAMN...YOU...**

**Kurai: review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikari: HEY YA'LL! **

**Judai: just shut up!**

**Jun: don't' you EVEN COME NEAR ME YOU CRAZY LADY!**

**Hikari: but...but...**

**Jun/Judai: BE QUIET!**

**Hikari/cries/**

**Jun: that was fun...**

**Judai: now i feel really bad...**

**Jun: i don't. and you shouldn't either...**

**Judai: i know... but still...**

**Hikari/still crying/**

**Jun: DAMMIT/walks to Hikari/ I'm sorry for yelling at you...**

**Hikari: really?**

**Jun: yes...**

**Hikari: YAY/glomps/**

**Jun: grrz**

**Judai: if you want the disclaimer, read the OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**Hikari: MORE PAIRINGS! YAY! anyways, as you can already tell, it's going to have BarkuraxMalik... hehe... and maybe I'll steal Jun... **

**Jun: NO! I'D RATHER BE WITH JUDAI! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

Derr!

In Which the Yaoi Defender Duo gets Enemies Together.

Right at this moment, Kurai pitied Hikari and Bara. They asked for it anyways...

"NO MORE NON YAOINESS! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY!" Bara's eyes were being scared by JudaixAsuka pairings again and...

"NO! YOU CAN'T TO THIS TO ME!" Hikari screamed. They didn't give her anything to eat... yet. Her stomach growled loudly though. Kurai sighed and Judai was laughing in success. He actually planed all this. So, he felt proud.

"So, how do you like this, HUH?" He poked Hikari. He glared, (AN: very badly might i add) at him.

"You give me food NOW!" She threw a rock at him. They restricted their movements by putting them in cages. The rock hit Judai straight in the forehead. Saying colorful words (AN: cause i can make him do that...) his hands went to his forehead.

"That wasn't nice Hikari." Kurai pointed out.

"THEN GIVE ME FOOD!" She whined.

"AND GET THE NON YAOINESS OUT OF MY FACE!" Bara screamed.

"Fine, we'll let them go..." Jun just wanted them to shut up. Two minutes after they let them out, Hikari ran to the cafeteria to get food and Bara shoved her face in yaoi pictures. After an hour of that, Hikari and Bara ran to the forest, leaving Kurai confused.

"What are they planning..." she mumbled out loud.

"Huh?" Judai asked.

"Nothing at all!" Kurai waved it off. Judai shrugged it off and sat right on the ground.

"I'm bored..." He stated.

"THEN DUEL ME!" Hikari came back pointing a finger at him.

"It's not nice to point Hikari dear..." Kurai pointed out... (AN: hehe... pointed...) Hikari just ignored that.

"You're on!" Judai jumped up and was full of energy again. Jun just sighed, while Kurai dragged Hikari.

"You, duel?" She asked.

"I'll try! " She giggled and ran to Judai. Everyone else, (Yugi, Seto, Jounouchi, and Kurai, Sho) watched. Malik and Bakura were making out, and Bara dragged Jun away.

"You ready?" Judai asked, getting his duel disk out.

"You betch'ya!" Hikari smiled, doing the same.

"Then let's go!" Judai started and drew a card. He smirked.

"I send out Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode. Then I'll put a card face down and end my turn." Judai smiled. Hikari giggled.

"What a cool lookin' card! Anyways, my turn!" She giggled again and drew.

"Now I summon Kuriboh in Defense mode! Yay!"

Meanwhile, with Bara and Jun...

"So Mr. Tough guy, what do you think about love?" She bugged him, well, poked him.

"Like hell I'm telling you!" He walked away.

"Why not! It looks like you have feelings for Judai..." she snickered.

"I DO NOT!" His face flushed. Bara pried more into it.

"Yes you do... I can see it on your face!" She giggled. That just made Jun blush more.

"Stop it!"

"Nope! You have to confess your love to Judai right now."

"I don't love him!"

"Yes you do! NOW GO AND CONFESS IT!"

"I DON'T!"

"Fine then, you don't..."

"I DO DAMMIT! I'LL PROVE IT!"

"THEN GO!"

"I WILL!" Jun stormed off. Bara snickered.

"Reverse Psychology... works every time..."

Back to Judai and Hikari:

"Ahhh, you won!" Hikari pouted.

"Of course I won!" Judai smiled and Hikari finished pouting.

"Anyways... let's go... I'm hungry... Judai! Come with me!" She pulled his arm.

"See you guys in a bit!" Judai smiled and Hikari hauled him away from human voice.

"So, do you like Jun?" Hikari asked.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"Do you like Jun. That was it." Hikari poked him.

"Maybe..."

"Okay then!" She ran off.

"That was weird..." Judai said.

"HEY!" Judai turned around and saw Jun.

"What's up Jun?" Judai asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Ya?" Judai was confused. Hikari and the others, (Malik , Bakura /still making out/ Yugi, Kurai, Seto, Jounouchi, Sho and Bara) watched intensely. Jun grabbed Judai by the shoulders and kissed him. Judai was, at the very least, confused, but didn't mind anyways. Soon the kiss turned into one of passion and lust! (AN: i've always wanted to say that!) That was, until someone hiccupped.

"Squeek!" Hikari covered her mouth. (AN: yesh, i hiccup like that...and every one laughs!) Judai and Jun looked over in her direction. Hikari ducked just in time. Seeing no one they continued kissing. Malik and Bakura (they stopped making out) took pictures on their camera phone. (AN: yesh, they need a camera phone.) After a minute, they broke apart.

"Judai... I love you..." He said between gasps.

"Me...too..." Judai blushed and kissed again.

**Hikari: AWWW! don't you just love it! anyways, review!**

**Judai/Jun/still kissing/**

**Malik/Bakura/making out like no tomorrow.../**

**Hikari: I'll add Yami in no time! just need to find a way to add him...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikari: yo! i'm back to torture you all!**

**Judai: sure... whatever...**

**Hikari: hmph... anyways, I FOUND A WAY FOR YAMI TO COME IN! YAY! oh, and because of the story, yugi and yami have their own bodies, like so do all the other spirits, cause i said.**

**Judai: okay...**

**Hikari: HAHA!**

**Judai: Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX... **

**Hikari: CHAPIE TIME!**

In Which Yami Comes and Hikari Does Something that Wasn't Stupid...For Once...

Okay, so after the whole make out fest with the couples, Hikari whined.

"I'm hungry! I want something to eat Kurai!" Kurai sighed.

"You should have thought of that sooner..." Hikari's eyes began to water up.

"You hate me, don't you!" She turned her back and began to "cry". Kurai sighed.

"How could you do this to a poor girl?" Malik asked comforting her.

"At least someone loves me." She hugged him. Bakura sighed. Kurai rubbed her forehead with her fingers. Bara stole Malik's camera phone just to check out some pictures, Yugi was talking to Jou, and well, Kaiba was annoyed. After a while, Hikari stopped and sighed.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be looking for food." She ran off.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Kurai said under her breathe. Malik took his phone back from Bara. Bara glared at him and clung to Kurai.

"I'm bored Kurai. Let's do something." She tugged on her sleeve.

"You could stop that and leave me alone to think about something." She hoped. Bara did no such thing.

"Let's go swimming or something like that!" She pulled Kurai away. Malik and Bakura were just confused.

"Eh..." Malik rubbed his head. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his lover. Yugi and Jou followed Kurai and Bara, to make sure that they wouldn't cause mayhem. Then Kaiba was left with Jun, Judai, and Sho. Kaiba just stared at them. They stared back. It was like a staring contest! Then there was another crash, and some yelling, screaming, and laughing.

"AWW! COME ON!" "Yep, that's definitely Hikari..." They all sighed.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DEGRADE ME!" Kaiba sighed.

"YESH YOU WILL!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" This went on for a while. Kaiba then decided to stop it. Walking into the fray, he glared. Judai, Jun and Sho wondered what was going on. After a couple of minutes, Kaiba, Hikari and a person they didn't know yet walked out. Kaiba looked angry, Hikari looked depressed, and the other person looked sad. Kaiba turned to them.

"That was something that I expected from her," he said pointing to Hikari, "not you." He pointed to the other person.

"Well, I'm sorry! She got on my nerves!" He glared at Hikari.

"Well, if you wore that miniskirt, then everything would have been okay!" When Kaiba heard miniskirt, he did something very uncharacteristic of him. He started to get a nosebleed. Hikari noticed this.

"Aww... is widdle Kaiba getting a nosebweed?" She laughed. Kaiba glared. After a while, Kaiba's nosebleed went away.

"Oh, where are manners?" "Not here..." Hikari interjected. "Shut up! I'm Yami. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Judai smiled. Jun nodded and Sho smiled shyly. Yami smiled.

"HEY! HIKARI! GUESS WHAT WE FOUND?" Bara shouted.

"WHAT?"

"FOOD!" At that, Hikari and Judai ran to Bara.

"I said Hikari, not Hikari and Judai..." Bara said. Everyone sighed. Kurai laughed a little bit.

"You should have expected that Bara." Hikari and Judai held out their hands. Bara sighed and gave them the food. Hikari and Judai smiled and ate it in 2 bites. Jou waved at Yami.

"YO! HOW'S IT GOING?" Yami just nodded. Yugi saw him and ran to him.

"Hi Yami!" He hugged him.

"Hi!" He hugged back. Judai said something.

"Hey, are you guys like twins or something?"

"You can say that I guess." Yami smiled. Hikari grew bored.

"I'm bored again!"

"Why arn't i surprised?" Kurai sighed.

"Meh don't know..." Hikari tried to think. Just then, they heard and evil laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That was NOT me! I swear!" Hikari defended herself.

"I never said it was!" Kurai snapped.

"Sorry..." Hikari fidgeted with her fingers. Kurai sighed.

"Let's see where it came from!" Judai was eager to go, of course.

"YA!" responded Hikari. So, with Judai and Hikari in the front, and picking up Daichi and Ryou ( hehe...Sho's brother... just to let ya know!) on the way, they headed towards the forest.

"So, is this the way the laugh came from?" Hikari whispered to Judai.

"I think... We won't know until we... AHHHHHHHHH!" Judai fell down a hole, dragging Hikari with him.

"Judai!" Jun ran to where they fell, but the hole was covered again.

"Omigod! HIKARI!" Kurai panicked. Bara was petrified with worry for them and everyone else was just wondering where they went, with worry, panic and confusion.

"Where in the hell did that hole come from?" Kurai screamed. Everyone just shrugged.

"Well, thanks to that hole, Hikari and Judai are GONE!" Bara panicked now. Everyone was panicking. What happened to the hyper duo?

**Hikari: HA! CLIFFIE!**

**Judai: so? you're stuck with me in a hole.**

**Hikari: so?**

**Judai: nevermind...**

**Hikari: REVIEW! LIVE AND LENT LIVE!**

**Judai: i'm not going to even ask...**


	8. AUTHORESS NOTE!

**Hikari: hey yall!**

**Judai: hey...**

**Hikari: because my intelligence level went down... i need YOUR help! Jun, GIVE THEM DETAILS! in that outfit i got ya!**

**Jun: okay... anyways... she wants you to make up characters to go in her story. she's getting bored with the ones she made, no offence, because they were based on her friends. she needs you to put down any character that you think should be in the story. Just follow these simple guide lines...**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Dorm:**

**Characteristics:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**I bet you can figure that out at least... and you have until March 31... she wanted it up on march 12, but i'm doing you guys a favor... and I WILL NOT WEAR THAT OUTFIT! IT'S TOO REVEALING!**

**Hikari: fine...sorry that there isn't a chapter... this is all i can do for now... i will update sometime in april or on march 12! yay!**

**Judai: yay for her...**

**Hikari: shut up!**


End file.
